Party at Sakuras
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are invited to sakura's house for a little party sasuke thinks this day will be horrible, Will it? or will it not? YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ! Sasunaru a little sakura and hinata bashing  not alot i like hinata a little bit


**:Hey guys! I will say this, I edited this a tiny bit! The whole story is still there I just patched it up to sound a little better! I hope you like the new version! Anyway I own nothing and blah blah all that good stuff! Please read and review!:**

"Sasu~ Buy me ramen~" The blue eyed boy next to me moaned. I rolled my eyes I didn't get this boy at all...yet I always do what he says anyway, and that..I dont get at ALL

"Whatever...I'll think about it" I replied to him looking the other way only to be greeted by Sakura the pink obsessed Fangirl...She smiled up at me with the I'm-gonna-try-to-make-you-love-me look. She makes me sick...

"Sasuke-kun~! Want to come to a party with me?" She asked holding out a weird pinkish card with a rainbow on it. I raised my eyebrow at her and shook my head "I got training to do that day...leave me alone"

She did a pout...Nice try it isn't going to work... "B-But Sasuke~,I really REALLY want you to go! Please~for me~?" She begged. I looked at her in disgust, why would I go for _her? _

Before I knew it...annoying yet cute blond boy hanging on to my sleeve begging me too. I sighed I hated how I would succumb to this kids every demand! "Fine..I'll go" Naruto's and Sakura's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"All right!" Naruto gave me a thumbs up after letting me go. Sakura was glaring at him for some reason. I don't see how they would be rivals doesn't make sense to me.

"Okay! The party's today at 6 _Be_-_On_-Time!" She told us sternly before handing Naruto and I the cards and running off to I guess brag to Ino and Hinata. Ino? meh shes not that bad I don't like her though i heard she was dating someone. I dont know who really just a random dude I suppose? Hinata..I don't like her much. Why? She likes Naruto _way_ to much...I don't care or anything, Shes just so annoying! She looks at him _all_ da and she gives him secret love letters that he knows is from her I mean its obvious because when he's reading it she looks at him smiling and blushing.

_Ring Ring Ring_

I groaned thank god while Naruto cheered for ramen. As He and I was walking out Sakura pointed out again that we need to be at her house in 3 hours. "We'll be on time, Believe it!" Naruto replied happy as ever. Today is gonna be Horrible!_  
><em>

_At 6:00_

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! Welcome we'll play games in a minute okay?" Sakura answered when she opened the door. She led us in. Her house was I suppose decent, mine was better though by far. It was small and had pink wallpaper if this is what her living room looks like I didn't even want to know what her room looks like. I felt a shiver run down my spine when I start to think of what stuff could be in her stuff relating to me.

"Hey dude. you alright?" Naruto asked me with a worried look. I nodded and looked away heading toward the area where some drinks were. I glanced through the choices, Juice,soft drink,sake, wait why is there alcohol here? I walk away from the area and go to where everyone was sitting. A few minutes later i see Ino and Sakura preparing something in the middle, a spinner or something. While Naruto is sitting next to me talking to Hinata, well, He's doing most of the talking all she can say is little stuff like "Yeah." and "No." and the occasional happy "Yes!"

"Okay! everyone down in the floor and sit around the spinner!" Sakura announced. I rolled my eyes and refused to move. Until of course Naruto dragged me off the couch by my shirt.

"Okay the thing is whoever the spinner lands on has to say truth or dare" Ino told us. I just sat there glaring at the spinner of doom. I didn't like where this was going.

"If you dont answer the truth thing or do the dare you have to do whatever i say!" Sakura continued looking in my direction. My eyes widen i already knew what she was planning, probably along the lines of-

Bring Sasuke to party with Naruto

Do a dare that Sasuke won't do.

Control him and 'do' things...

I shivered at the thought as I got up and got a little bit of water and chugged it down before heading back to my seat. I cant believe I figured it out . She-is-a-_Psycho_! "Sasuke! you spin" Sakura happily said. I mumble a fine and spin it. Oh great it landed on _him._"Look dope it landed on you.." Naruto smiled and looked in my direction "Okay! I pick dare!".

"I didnt even ask you yet..." I reply

"I dont care I pick dare anyway!" He smiled even wider.

"Okay...I don't know what things you do at these kind of things" I really didn't, This was a girl thing, Not a guy thing.

"W-Why d-don't you m-make the person you l-l-like.k-k-k-k-kiss you..." Hinata managed out of her mouth finally. I rose my eyebrow, might not be a bad idea I guess. "Okay..Naruto kiss the person you like."

_**Naruto POV**_

What the hell! "W-What?!" I yelled...I could've sworn I just heard Sakura-chan giggle..Sasuke just gave me a calm look. That idiot, He has no idea that I...I shake my head and look down. "I-I can't" I reply blushing.

"Why not?

"They'll be mad if i do"

"Who is it, Sakura?" As soon as Sasuke said that she blushed. I don't see why but I guess I did have a crush on her for a while. "I don't think Hinata would punch you and you know Ino is dating someone,or is it they're not here?" He continued.

I guess I gotta show him then. "Teme you're so stupid!" I yell before I push my lips against his.

"Naruto! What the hell?!" Sakura yelled with anger. I heard Ino grab a camera and take pictures "Wow! This is great!" I heard her yell.

"N-N-Naruto?" Hinata screamed,wow she screamed, someone call 911.

After about 30 seconds of kissing him I break it. I can't believe I did that, I looked at Sasuke to expect him gagging or something but he's not. He's blushing?

_**Sasuke POV**_

"N-Naruto..." I say softly. I cant believe he did that,I didn't want him to stop but he backed away,okay that's it Screw Sakura,Screw Hinata. I shake my head to stop myself from blushing and glare at him. I see him shiver, He's to damn cute for his own good.

"Naruto" I say sweetly as I smirked, I think I heard a recorder in the background..."You're coming with me." With that I picked him up and swung him over my shoulder and went into the bathroom with him. When we got in there, I sat him down, and I looked at him, no surprise to me he was blushing like crazy. "W-What is it?" He asks looking at the floor tiles.

I smirk and lift his chin up. "You like me,huh?" I see him blush even deeper.

"Y-Yeah..Got a problem with it, Teme?" He replies actually looking at me this time.

"It's fine with me, however if you don't go out with me there will be a _huge_ problem."

"W-What?" His eyes widened.

"I like you and I want you to be my boyfriend, that okay with you?" I tell him with a calm voice.

"O-Of course!" He replys loudly jumping onto me crashing his lips onto mine.I smile and kiss him back. After about 5 minutes, I don't know, I didn't count. we headed back into the living room while the 3 girls were gossiping. When they saw us Hinata rushed toward Naruto and just straight out tackled the poor guy.

"Oh Naruto-kun! Are you alright?! You weren't ea-" She got interrupted when I grabbed Naruto around the waist and pulled him close to me.

"Hands off _my_ boyfriend Hinata" Her jaw drops as well as Sakura's...followed by pictures and recording going on by Ino, I might need to befriend that girl now.

"I'm gonna go home...What about you Sasuke?" Naruto asks looking back at me. I smile and peck him on the lips

"I'm going home too,I'll walk ya" I wave to the girls and head out the door dragging Naruto with me, Today is actually a _great_ day.

_**Ino POV (wait what?)**_

"I'm gonna kill him!" Sakura yelled, I groaned, just leave the boys alone damn it.

"I'll smack the hell out of him!" Hinata screamed. Okay now I'm kind of scared.

"Don't you touch Sasuke!" Oh god..

"Well don't you touch Naruto!" God damn it.

"Come at me sister!" That's it I'm out, I gather up my stuff and run out of the door as I fear for the houses poor structure.

**:I think I oced the characters in this fanfic alot but meh what can I say its mine I can do what I want! Please review! I love you all!:**


End file.
